hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards' Guild
Fight Arena |west = Yanille |south = Gu'Tanoth |east = Tai Bwo Wannai }} The Wizards' Guild (sometimes referred to as the Magic Guild or the Magicians' Guild) has a number of useful things for those interested in Magic. It is located in Yanille, and requires level 66 Magic to enter. Boosts can be used to enter. This guild is named inconsistently within the game as well as the website. * Magic Guild - Knowledge Base (Magic - Extra Features), Wizard Distentor's examine information, title of shops within the guild, the doors of the guild, and as listed in the Magic Milestones. * Wizards' Guild - Knowledge Base (Guild Guide), Zavistic Rarve's examine information as well as in dialogue, and the World map. * Magicians' Guild - Wizard Distentor's dialogue. The Wizard Guild was founded by Jack. Transportation Players can reach the guild by going to Yanille. Besides walking, there are several fast-transport means to the area near Yanille: * Teleport to House, for players whose player-owned houses are in Yanille. * Watchtower teleports (such as the spell itself or a Yanille portal in a player-owned house.) These can either arrive at the Watchtower, just outside the city walls, or just north of the pet shop if players have completed the hard tasks in the Ardougne Achievement Diary.) * Fairy ring code CIQ. This arrives a bit north of the city's western gate. * Castle wars teleport, which is just southwest of Yanille, using the duelling ring. Features Ground floor is found on the ground floor of the Guild.]] * Zavistic Rarve is involved in quests such as The Hand in the Sand and Zogre Flesh Eaters. If players cannot get in to talk to him, they can ring the bell just outside the guild's front door to call him. He wears special robes that make him stand out. He is one of the few NPCs that can have two copies, both nearby each other. He can be seen both inside and outside the Guild when the bell is rung. Another example is Rantz, but players must have reached a certain point in Big Chompy Bird Hunting when Rantz watches as they kill chompy birds. * Wizard Distentor is the guildmaster. He can teleport players to the rune essence mine. He's the closest one to the bank of any rune essence teleporter. He wears lighter blue robes than other wizards, helping him stand out like Zavistic Rarve. * Professor Imblewyn is a gnome professor studying magic. He features in the Gnome Restaurant minigame. * There are also two attackable wizards. It is somewhat strange that they have combat level 9, as it is impossible that they have 66 Magic with such a low combat level. First floor The first floor includes two shops and three attackable wizards. Wizard Guild's Magic Robe Store The Robe Store Owner sells blue mystic robes. He also sells the magic Cape of Achievement for 99,000 coins to players with level 99 Magic. Wizard Guild's Rune Store The magic store owner sells all Runes except Cosmic runes, Astral runes, and Combination runes. Players like to buy out water runes, earth runes, and sometimes death runes to resell to the Grand Exchange and make profit. Since the stock in runes replenish every 24 hours, players with 66 Magic and a decent amount of cash visit the Wizard Guild to buy runes every day. Second floor * Magic portals: ** East portal teleports to the Wizards' Tower (south of Draynor Village). ** South portal teleports to the Dark Wizards' Tower (west of Falador). ** West portal teleports to Thormac's Sorcerer's Tower (south of Seers' Village). The magic portals are one-way teleportation devices. There are no portals at the destinations to return players to the Wizards' Guild. Basement * Eight level 24 Zombies in a locked cage. This is good Magic training spot, but players have to use telekinetic grab to gather any drops. * Wizard Frumscone is the creator of the "magic zombies" and gives players permission to kill them. He is also part of the Swan Song quest. References *RuneScape Game Guide **Magic - Extra Features - The Magic Guild Category:Guilds